Harry Potter And The Other: First Year
by thewritingwolf
Summary: Harry Potter has lived a dreadful life until his 11th birthday, to which he could leave his relatives and attend Hogwarts. What he doesn't know is this: He has a twin sister.  His sister, Juliet, has lived in a  orphanage, being told lies about her past.
1. Prologue:The Other Potter

~The Other Potter~

"Honestly, sleep all day, Juliet?" Juliet groaned, managing to sit up from the bunk. Her eyes drifted to where a pair of brown eyes were staring at her, and she yawned, mumbling, "Mornin' Miss." "You're going to miss the train to Hogwarts." Was all she said, clapping her hands while waking up the other children in the orphanage. She sighed, nodding, before climbing down, suddenly realizing with a jolt, _I'm finally going to Hogwarts!_ Out of pure joy she raced to the loo, showering, changing into fresh clothes, brushing teeth before her hair. She then flew down the stairs, nearly crashing into the orphanage's owner. "I see all I had to say was Hogwarts!" The kind woman smiled, before sighing, "So many wizards, the house will be quite empty without all of you." Juliet just nodded, understanding that this orphanage only took in wizards. "Um, Miss? Do you think, my parents are, looking for me?" Her voice was hopeful, as she had been asking the same question for a while. "I-I'm sorry dear, but you do understand, I must tell you the truth. Remember how I told you a while ago, your parents were just going to explore? I had to tell you that, or _he _ would have-never mind. Dear, I'm sorry, but your parents are dead."

Her voice was full of sadness, and seemed to be talking more to herself when she said the word he. Juliet just nodded, her eyes wide as she raced up the stairs, into her room she shared, which was now vacant. She climbed up her bunk, before taking a picture out of her pillow case, sniffing slightly. In the picture there were two wizards, both smiling happily. One had jet black hair, that seemed to always be messy. The other looked exactly like her: Long, dark red hair that seemed to curl just at the end, and a slender body. But the only difference was Juliet didn't have her mother's green eyes: She had the man's pale, fog colored blue. _"You have your father's eyes, Juliet, did you know that?" _ Miss Cole had told her, as she had opened a new orphanage with the help of her frail mother. "JEWLS, MUM SAID GET DOWN HERE!" She groaned as she heard none other than Miss Cole's brat of a daughter, Sally. Stuffing the picture in her pocket, she grabbed her bag before hauling it down the stairs, getting into the car.

The ride was as always, tedious. Many of the orphans had been bickering, declaring who was better. She rolled her eyes, the eldest, Sally, who was in Slytherin, declaring herself the best, though this was not true. Many sided against her, usually on the side of Matthew, the second oldest, 17, and who stuck up for Juliet when Sally began teasing her about her parents. "I bet they wished You-Know-Who took y-" "SALLY!" Everyone suddenly shouted, and Juliet turned, eyes wide. "What do ya mean?" She asked, but a protective arm pushed her back in her seat, growling, "Shut up Sally, you know better."

After that the ride finally came to, and Juliet, being the only new first year, stepped nervously out, being flanked by Matthew and Miss Cole. Eventually it was just her and Miss Cole, since everyone had raced ahead, and she glanced across the parking lot, spotting a bunch of red-headed people. "Miss Cole? Is that the Weasleys?" She murmured, and Miss Cole looked up, nodding cheerfully. "Yes, the kind people who bring us food sometimes!" Juliet nodded. She had never spoken or seen them, usually keeping to herself in the bedroom. "They have one your age, Ronald, I believe." Juliet just nodded, now following behind them to Platform 9 and three quarters. "Percy, you first." A plump, yet pleasant looking woman said, then turned and replied to a boy, whose ruffled black hair was sticking up in the back, looking oddly familiar…..he turned around, his eyes catching hers, and she gasped, stepping back. His eyes were so familiar, such a bright green! He looked away, clearly nervous, before stepping after George.

"Well, off you go!" Miss Cole kissed the top of Juliet's head, and she permitted a hug, before rushing into the wall. On the other side, many people stared at her. "So it's true?" "It must be her!" "Does she really have, ya know…" Ducking her head, she began rushing through the crowd, until she ran smack into a person, falling onto the floor. "Oi! Watch where your going!" She blinked up, her head dizzy after smacking into the floor, and she stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to, I wasn't looking-" "Wait a minute, are you, you can't be!" The rather tall red-headed boy bent next to her, staring her in the eye. "Blimey, George, it's the other Potter!" "O-other Potter?" She asked, but was quickly interrupted by a boy who looked exactly like the one she had bumped into. "So it's true then? You have the mark, You-Know-Who gave to you?" "I'm sorry?" She asked, then realized what they were talking about. Carefully she rolled up her sleeve, revealing a skull with a snake running through it, but something different: The snake was instead running up back to the snake, in the shape of a V. The red-headed twins exchanged looks, both eyes wide. "Fred, that doesn't look…" "I know George." Silently, Fred helped her up, giving her a sheepish look. "Er, sorry about yelling at you earlier…" He then gave her an apologetic smile, before turning with his brother into the train.

She sighed, hauling her luggage on the train, while frantically looking for a spot. She finally found an available compartment, being occupied only by three other people: Ronald Weasley, a girl with bushy brown hair, and the black-haired boy. "Mind if I sit?" She asked, and the boy shrugged, swiping his stuff from the seat next to him. She smiled, sitting down, before the boy named Ron jumped up, eyes wide. "Wait a minute, it can't be, Harry and Juliet Potter?" The bushy haired girl looked up at this, then gasped, clutching onto her book. "The only ones who survived You-Know-Who?" The boy turned to face her, and with a sudden jolt of realization she whispered, "You-you look like me dad, same black hair that's messy, but-" "I have my mother's eyes." He finished, nodding in silent awe. "Too bad I don't know them…" After seeing him sigh, she fumbled in her pocket before taking out the picture, sticking the photo in his hand. "These are them, the Potters." She said, while Ron stared at her arm, before his gaze flickering to Harry's scar. "If I didn't know any better, I think you were me-er, our mum." Harry mused, "But instead of the bright green eyes, our father's pale blue." "Well, don't just sit their like dumb-founded idiots, you better get in your robes, we'll be arriving there soon!" The girl named Hermione stated, getting up as she disappeared. Juliet just smiled, stuffing the photo in her pocket, the beginning of a new found friendship.


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters, they are owned by J.K. Rowling. I, however, own the plot idea and Juliet Potter, with a few other characters. Most chapters will be in Harry's view.**

**The Sorting Hat**

_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set __Gryffindor__s apart; _

_You might belong in __Hufflepuff__, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in __Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Harry glanced nervously around, listening as Hermione's name was called, and she rather scurried up, her eyes content on the hall. The hat paused shortly, before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers and claps came from Gryffindor, a few from the other tables. Her bushy hair disappeared next to a few people. He bit his lip as Professor McGonagall called out, "HARRY POTTER!" He raced up, sitting in the stool. Placing the hat upon his head, he fought against it, repeatedly thinking, _Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, please, not Slytherin! _The hat murmured, "I see, you'll do well in….GRYFFINDOR!" He rung out, cheers and hollers from the table, and he leapt off the stool, going over to join Ron, who was sitting to the two grinning twins.

"JULIET POTTER!" McGonagall said next, and he and the rest of Gryffindor watched as she stepped up, sitting on the stool while waiting for the hat to be placed on her head.

"Hope we get her." Fred murmured, then when getting a curious gaze from everyone, he added in exaggeration, "So then we have _both _Potters!" He rolled his eyes, turning back to where the eleven year old was waiting, when the hat was finally placed on her. If possible, the moment it brushed her hair the hat seemed to give a jolt, pausing for, possibly longer than Harry's, before settling itself down.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally shouted, and roars of cheers and clapping came from the Gryffindor table, while Juliet ducked next to the available seat across from Harry and next to Hermione.

"Well George, did I tell you or what?" Fred had a broad grin on his face, and George grudgingly began emptying his robe pockets, dropping a sickle in his brother's palm.

"Lucky guess." George replied good naturally, and Fred snorted, dropping the sickles into his own pocket.

"So, Harry, I wonder the food'll taste like!" Ron said, and if hearing him, the food appeared on tables, goblet being filled with pumpkin juice. Harry exchanged an amused glance with Juliet as Ron piled his plate high, and he said, "Mum's a 'ood 'ook, but so is 'ogwarts." Ron mumbled through the food, and Harry grabbed some chicken, finally realizing how hungry he was. Soon his plate was just as high as Ron's, while Hermione and Juliet had put a rather moderate amount on their plates.

After eating until they felt like they were about to explode, and scarfed down dessert, the headmaster, a man with a long, silver beard and a crooked nose, stood up, raising his hands for silence. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, and welcome to Hogwarts, for some of you. As you can see, we are honored to be seeing such wizards. As you may remember, The Forbidden Forest is off limits, as well as sneaking out of your common room after curfew." His gaze seemed to flicker over Fred and George, before returning to look at others. "But other than that, I hope you all enjoy your time here at Hogwarts!" With this, he clapped, and others joined in, before he cleared his throat once more. "Prefects, please lead your houses to their common room." Harry turned his head to see another red head, Percy, rise, his glasses slightly falling off of him.

"All first year Gryffindors, this way!"Percy demanded, walking at a brisk pace towards a staircase, not glancing back. Harry, Ron, and Juliet walked together, Hermione walking ahead of them, her nose buried in a book. The whole group walked in silence, except for the boy named Neville, whose toad kept croaking loudly.

"Ugh, Scabbers!" Ron muttered, pulling the ugly thing out of his pocket. Juliet's gasp was muffled by her shirt, looking at it with fear. "What?" Ron asked, blinking up at Juliet, who was now walking faster.

"Not a fan of rodents." She said over her shoulder, now walking with Hermione. Harry bit back a laugh, staring at the rat. It was true, the thing was ugly. But Harry refused to leave his new friend, instead asking him about his family.

"Well, Percy there, he's not the oldest, and he's a real bother. Got two older ones, Bill and Charlie, too. Fred and George are the twins, and that girl who went crazy for you, she's Ginny, me younger sister." Ron replied easily, stuffing Scabbers bcd in his pocket. He was quickly shushed by Percy, however, and they eventually came to a painting, which had a rather Fat Lady powdering herself in it. "Password?" She said, staring at Percy.

"Flibber lot." Percy answered, and the painting swung open, while Percy said, "Come on then. Girls, you go to right up the stairs and will find your rooms, your stuff already there. Boys, follow me." He walked over to the left staircase, ushering up the surprised first years. "Stuff is already there, now good night, and NO getting out of bed!" Ron snorted, but raced up the stairs, Harry shortly following him.

"Night Harry."

"Night Ron." Harry whispered, taking his glasses off while placing them on the end table, before slowly drifting to sleep.


	3. James and Juliet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters, they are owned by J.K. Rowling. I, however, own the plot idea and Juliet Potter, with a few other characters. Most chapters will be in Harry's view.**

Harry and Juliet were already amazed at the wonders Hogwarts had in store for them. What they didn't expect, however, was that the potions master, Snape, would loathe both, and would forever despise them when he would lay eyes on them.

"What's our first class?" Juliet asked Hermione, who had already remembered their schedule to heart.

"We have Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall, then I believe we have Potions with Professor Snape." At the mention of Snape's name, Harry gave a little shiver, which went unnoticed by the other three. He thought he caught a flicker of concern in Juliet's eyes, but this was quickly changed to Hermione, who was going on about how she was _dying _to learn about transforming a mouse into a box.

"I don't even know why we talk to her." Ron muttered to Harry, nudging his head to Hermione. It was true: Both of them didn't talk much to her, and when they did it was usually because she had criticized them. Juliet, however, seemed to be the reason they spent time with her, both usually talking about something with spells and whatnot.

"PEEVES!" They all turned to see Filch barrel past them, his eyes slightly crazed as he chased after a short, stout, black-eyed man. "GET BACK HERE, OR I'LL GET THE BLOODY BARON!"

"Ooh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Ikle Pops!" Peeves taunted Filch, drifting up the stairs while knocking books onto the ground.

"THAT IS IT!" Filch had now sprinted after Peeves, and the four first years watched in amazement, until they suddenly realized how they were about to be late to their first class.

Harry and Juliet, both being quite agile, easily sprinted into class, with Hermione and Ron gasping for breath behind them. McGonagall looked sternly at them, but nodded, clearly dismissing that they were on time.

"Now, there will be no fooling in my class or I can assure you you will never enter my class room for the rest of the year! Any student who seems to, be rather the class clown, I will proudly tell you that I have a seat right next to my desk reserved for you." Her gaze flickered over Seamus Finnigan, whose grin had quickly disappeared on the glare.

The dungeon was even colder than the outside. Harry shivered and pulled his robes tighter around him, noticing Juliet and Ron had done the same. Juliet's pale eyes scanned the room and she nodded her head in a direction, clearly annoyed. Harry followed her eyes to spot Draco Malfoy, his pointed face stuck up in selfishness, showing off his new picture of him on a broom. His thoughts were interrupted by the dungeon door smacking open before closing, and a man with greasy black hair, crooked nose, and pale skin came in, his black eyes surveying the room with disgust to the Gryffindors.

"Potter!" Both Juliet and Harry snapped their necks up to face the cruel man, and he snarled, "Why are you writing?" To Harry, before muttering, "Typical, just like his father…"

"Excuse me sir, but he was just copying notes, like the Slytherins over there, but you seemed to have targeted him." Juliet said bravely, her dark red hair falling down onto her shoulders. Snape seemed shocked at her, and surveyed the girl for a moment.

"You look much like your mother, it's almost like looking at her." Snape murmured, before snarling, "But you seem to have not only your father's eyes but his idiotic personality, like your brother! Keep your comments to yourself, Miss Potter, and 5 points from Gryffindor!" Snape was so close to Juliet she flinched back, though Harry could tell it was because of his harsh words. "James and Juliet….same first letter, same self-absorbed aura!" He then turned on his heel, going to the board, while spitting facts at them.

The rest of the class was silent, and Harry and Juliet both kept quiet, did their work, and handed it in on time. Snape had decided to target Neville next, taking points from Gryffindor just because he was confused. Harry clenched his fist, biting back a comment, catching the warning stare from Ron. It was a relief to all Gryffindor's as the lesson had ended, and Juliet was the first out the door, a look of shock still etched upon her face.

"I still can't believe the nerve of Snape to call you both idiots." Ron complained as he bit into a sandwich, all of them ignoring the chants from the Slytherins' table, which sang, _"Stupid, idiotic, and small-minded, the Potters are something to be declined in life!" _Juliet had hidden her head once again, while Harry had began playing with his food.

"So it's true then?" Fred's voice said behind Ron, who leapt in shock.

"Snape dissed you?" George asked, coming up from Ron's other side, making him choke.

"Yes." Harry replied, while Juliet just looked at the twins with pure hollowness on her face.

"He called you idiots?" George persisted, while Fred had now come behind Harry and Juliet, prodding them both in efforts to cheer them up.

"Yup. Said we were, what was it, Juliet?" Harry asked bitterly, and her reply was quick.

"'You seem to have his idiotic personality, like your brother'!" Her voice was in a sneer much like how Snape's is, and both Ron and Harry bit back a grin.

"Harsh." George said.

"That git." Fred replied. He was still prodding Harry and Juliet, until Juliet turned around, knocking him off balance from where he was crouched on his feet.

"Knock it off!" She snapped, turning back to her untouched food.

"Oooh, cat fight between two girls!" George teased, and Fred growled, quickly getting the joke.

"Isn't it the beauty queen herself?" He remarked, smirking, mockingly bowing at George. Harry watched them as they bickered, his mind far off though. _Snape had said we acted just like our father…..but he's jealous of how great our father actually was, so I don't get why he had to attack us! _A sick feeling laid in the pit of Harry's stomach, and from the way Juliet was staring into her mashed potatoes, he had the feeling she felt exactly how he did.

Saturday came rather quickly, and Harry, Ron, and Juliet were all relieved. Hermione, on the other hand, was rather devastated, and had already finished her homework.

"I honestly wish the Professors had given us _more _ homework, Professor Quirrell had barely given us anything!" She had said in exaggeration, while Ron stared at her as if she had an owl on her head.

"Have you gone bonkers?" Ron asked her, still gaping in shock at the thought of homework.

"Honestly, Ronald, have you even started on your homework?" Hermione asked, before stalking off, her bushy brown hair sticking up. Juliet paused, seeming to be torn between following her or staying. She ended up lying near the lake with Harry and Ron, while all of them chatted.

"It'd be funny if the monster in the lake ate Snape." Ron said, now sitting Indian style and staring into the water.

"Nah, the poor monster would choke on the foul taste." Harry replied, and the other two sniggered, hiding their faces.

"Yeah, I'd hate to have to munch on a grease ball." Juliet stuck her tongue out in disgust, and they all laughed, lying in the sunlight. They were soon joined by the Weasley twins, who showed them new tricks and told them jokes, brightening all of their moods.

"I wonder if Filch will notice if we, I dunno, raid his drawer where he keeps cool items?" George asked, while Fred was busy showing Harry and Juliet a piece of candy they were working on.

"Bet he will." Harry said, and Fred rolled his eyes. The giant squid had decided to pop up, before disappearing back under.

"Why ya think that?" George asked.

"Because Filch can sniff out if anything is gone." It was a newer voice, Lee Jordan, and the twins leapt up, chasing him, so they were disappearing towards the castle.

"I have a feeling by tomorrow they'll have everything of Filch's." Ron said, before adding, "Should we go and visit Hagrid? Didn't he ask you Harry?" Harry thought for a moment, remembering the letter Hedwig had left on his plate at breakfast.

"Your right….it's almost three!" He leapt to his feet, Ron and Juliet both bouncing up as they hurried towards the hut, ignoring stares from some people, all of them eager to catch a glimpse of the Potters.

"'Ello 'Arry, Ron, Juliet." Hagrid greeted them as they stepped in, now heading to get tea. They all smiled politely and sat down, Fang sabotaging Juliet and leaping onto her, knocking her stool over.

"Down Fang, _down_. S'rry Juliet, he's a bit are ye all right?" He asked them, as he poured 4 cups of tea.

"It's fine Hagrid. And I'm rather well." Juliet replied, scratching Fang behind the ear before thanking Hagrid and accepting the tea.

"Good as well." Harry said, taking a sip from his.

"Blimey, are you two such liars. On Wednesday Snape sure had a go at them." Ron stated, and received death glares from Harry and Juliet.

"_Professor _Snape, and why would 'e do that?" Hagrid asked, now intrigued.

"Because Harry was taking notes." Juliet responded, taking another sip of the tea, however, ignoring the hard rock-cakes.

"He called them idiots." Ron added, trying to bite into his cake, but eventually gave up, and when Hagrid wasn't looking, slipped in to Fang, who chomped it up.

"He did? Always 'ad a temper, 'ar, don' understand why he'd take it out on ye. Shoudn'ta, if ya ask me. Anyways, you all gotta go, me and Fang 'ave to take a walk."

With that, they all stood up, Hagrid ushering them out of his cabin, looking quite shaken, not even bringing Fang out at all.

**Author's Note: For anyone whose reading this, I just want to know one thing: Which twin do YOU prefer; Fred or George Weasley?**


End file.
